User talk:Allen Knott
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Babylon 5 Fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse In Re Blind Wolf Instead of singling him out, why not just ban him if posts here. Let's keep it civil here and I will start posting here. I do agree with you about Blind Wolf, he is very difficult to work especially, when I updated 99% of the ship articles. I start once again, when I get a new computer, since this one is only a netbook. Farragut79 23:02, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, agree with you on keeping thing civil but if Blind Wolf start posting here, I'm going to ban him. I kept attempt to fix what Blind Wolf told me was wrong with my edited but instead of help me with it, he was just delete the whole pages and then when I undid Blind Wold deleted, the admins Radagast83 got onto me over it saying, "I start a editing conflict." I hope you get your new computer soon and so you can start posting here but I'm going to need help with this wiki. Allen Knott 12:05am December 1, 2010 (EST) ::After I got done doing a lot of articles on ships such as the individual small freighters that have been seen or mentioned, he just went and redirected them to a condensed article like I was using up the Babylon 5 Wiki space. I told him that was bullshit and he shouldn't do that on his own accord. I tried to restore the articles that I helped on, but Radagast is a little bitch and told me to stop. So ban Radagast too. --Farragut79 09:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes I notice that Radagast83, always seem to side with Blind Wolf even those he does the same thing to people over and over again. But anyway, any ideas on more people who we can find to help us on Babylon 5 Fanon Wiki. Allen Knott 7:37am December 1, 2010 (EST) :::Honestly, I think a better name would be good, like Babylon 5 Universal Wiki, this name seems like you did it to spite the other one. Farragut79 20:14, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::No it has nothing to do with that, the name is base on Battlestar Galactica Fanon Wiki, which i also edit, but I like Babylon 5 Universal Wiki but I don't know how to change the names. ::::Allen Knott 3:39PM, December 1, 2010 (EST) ::Hey, we are trying to straighten things out over at Babylon 5 Wiki, why don't you come back and help us revitalize it.LordApollo12 20:26, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :: Hey LordApollo12, what things are you attempt to straighten out? Allen Knott 3:49PM March 8, 2010 EST. :: I got sick of him too, because when I was paging through google seach results (looking for info on Thirdspace Alien Capital Ships (From the Thirdspace movie), I ran into a massive ''entry on another site titled "The Damocles Report" that gave more info on Thirdspace tech than I could ever hope for. I thought it to be canon info, so I made a massive edit on the Thirdspace Capital Ship page on the B5 wiki, only to find everything I put there removed the next day by some user named Blind Wolf. Any and all other pages I created to go along with this edit were gone by the end of the week. Mind If I start getting this wiki into 2nd gear? I noticed that it only had 8 pages, so I'll be glad to help if you don't mind. Astragon67 20:43, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Astragon67 Hey Astragon67, don't mind at all if you add pages to the wiki. I been meaning to work on it since December but my living situation kept getting in the way. So I need all the help I can get. Allen Knott 8:46 PM E.S.T. U.S. 7/25/2012. If you'r wondering who exactly it was that edited the '''Avatar 3-class Capital Ship' page, the "Wikia Contributor" was actually me, Astragon67. Sorry, but by the time I was almost done editing, I just then realized I forgot to log in. Haven't you had moments like that before? Yeah, I'll add over a dozen pages to this fledgeling wikia by the end of the month, so make sure to check them all out, ok? Astragon67 20:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Astragon67 Yes, I has done thaat many time before. Great added as amny pages as you want. It nice to final has the help. Allen Knott 5:44PM E.S.T. U.S. July 27, 2012 Just like my previous message, the page on the First Ones was, in fact, made by me, but I only realized it after it was published. Aside from that, if you want to read a truely interesting story related to Babylon 5: Thirdspace, follow this link:http:http://www.scribd.com/doc/54100421/Babylon-5-Third-Space. I would also like to know what your favorite part of this series was, just out of curiosity (the latest Mars Rover is also named Curiosity). If you would like to know mine, it is the Thirdspace Movie. Reply when you feel like it. Astragon67 12:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Astragon67 Thank. My favorite part of the series is probable season two to four. With my favorite character been John Sheridan. Thank for all of your hard work on the wiki. Allen Knott 4:42PM E.S.T. U.S. 7/30/2012. Hi, Allen. Fairly recently I came up with an awesome fanon idea. What would happen if a telepathic (highly telepathic) student at the EA naval academy was actually promoted to ship captain, but was looked down upon because of his abilities? What if he decided to break away from earth and start a war.............with several unexpected allies that the Younger Races thought had left or dimensional doors shut already? Epic or not epic? Astragon67 21:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Astragon67 I think it sounds like a good idea. I don't know if it is epic or not. All an epic is, is a very long story. So unless it like thousand pages or something I doubt it would be an epic. Allen Knott 5:39PM E.S.T. U.S. August 2, 2012. Currently, I'm already writing that page. It is titled: "Ckasaron War". It is set after the Drakh poisoned earth. A fairly new member of the EA academy, Ckasaron, is openly discriminated against simply because he would end up being the first telepath to be promoted to ship captain. Due to several reasons related to this, he was argueably furious. He makes a deal with a group of Raiders, since he is going to need them to actually break away. He then steals a better ship than the one he was allotted, and begins to steal enough ships from the EA that he is moved from "minor annoyance" to "bona fide threat". After all, by that time he had stolen 49 ships out of the sixty total he had under his command. This may very well be an epic, since it is already notably long and it will probably quadruple in size before too long. Astragon67 15:02, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Astragon67 Exactly what happened? Did you get drawn into something else and forget about this wiki? Or, is the situation of trying to recruit new members hopeless? Hopefully you'll respond at some pointAstragon67 01:54, August 12, 2012 (UTC)Astragon67 Since greating the wiki...I has begun having personal issues that limited my time online. Yes, I did get drawn into something else and put the wiki on the backburning. I have not actual been trying to recruit new members because of my contiune personal issues. Allen Knott 10:23PM Saturday August 11, 2012 U.S. E.S.T. I understand. Everyone has issues like that once in a while. The thing is, I'm on this wiki to escape problems at home, and to escape summer vacation boredom. I was wondering if it would be a good idea to add a section to this wiki that talks about how the fledgeling Astragon Empire runs into the least possibly expected race - the Cylons from Battlestar Galactica. Lets say that the whole BSG series was happening on the opposite side of the galaxy, and during their travels to exterminate mankind, the Cylon Fleet, of all things, runs into Astragon space. Ckasaron, always seeking to add new allies to his list, asks them what they would want so they would join the Astragon Empire. What if their answer is, "Destroy the Galactica, and we will join your fleet." What do you think? Is it a good idea, or not? And, what do you think of the Ckasaron War page? Please reply once you've read it, but I'll warn you now - ITS VERY LONG. Also, I've been having a few technical difficulties editing it to expand it, so please don't edit that particular page. I'll take care of it. Astragon67 21:26, August 13, 2012 (UTC)Astragon67 I have not has time to check out the page more than just a quick looks over but it look good so far. I think that is a terrible idea. I hated crossover. So no Cylons in Babylon 5. Now if you want to borrow the idea, i.e. create a races of machine based on the exterminate of living beings that would work. Allen Knott 8:56PM, 8/13/2012 U.S. E.S.T. Opoo, forget to signed in when I did the previous edit. Allen Knott 8:59pm, 8/13/2012 U.S. E.S.T. If you're wondering where I got that from, there is a really long fanfic on www.fanfiction.net that is a B5-BSG crossover. It seemed good, so I thought, why not put it to the test here? Perhaps you may change your mind when you read the fanfic yourself. By the way, I actually have been watching BSG for a long time now, but only recently did I get accurate size descriptions for the original series basestar. Anyway, perhaps you may reconsider once you read the inspiring fanfic, ok? Astragon67 15:01, August 14, 2012 (UTC)Astragon67 Hello hey man what up (Dragonboy546 (talk) 16:35, October 18, 2014 (UTC)Jarvis Davidson) Hey Dragonboy546, how are you? Allen Knott 12:14pm Pacific Coast Time, October 18, 2014 Annoyed by not finding any good Templates. (Dragonboy546 (talk) 03:55, October 22, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Dragonboy546, I'm sorry to heard that. I never learned how to created Templates. Plus shortly after I created the wiki my situation vastly changed so I hadn't has time to find any. Allen Knott 9:42pm Pacific Coast Time, October 21, 2014. War template how do I make it? Hey Allen what up just a question where is the War Template and how do I make one? (Dragonboy546 (talk) 05:21, October 31, 2014 (UTC)Dragonboy546) Hey Dragonboy546, i currently don't know how to make a war template. My best guess would be to find it on another wiki and copy it. Sorry. Allen knott 9:02am P.S.T. October 31, 2014 Still Around I'm still around if anyone needs me. I will be editing more coming soon!Allen Knott (talk) 17:10, August 2, 2019 (UTC)